Gianni Garamanti
Ha scritto un romanzo finalista al Premio Italo Calvino e un libro illustrato per ragazzi intitolato Il libro delle Grandi Mappe. Ha pubblicato anche un saggio sull'utilizzo del CRM nelle attività di Marketing di PMI e professionisti. Biografia Dopo la laurea alla facoltà di Scienze Naturali dell'Università di Firenze (1995) e ottenuto il Dottorato di Ricerca in Ecologia vegetale e Biosistematica, pubblica in Journal of Environmental Design "An Analysis of Human Impact on the Island od Elba (Tuscan Archipelago) and the Evolution of its Landscape from 1980 to Today". Divulgatore scientifico Nel 1996 crea un'agenzia di freelance che adotta un processo totalmente on line per la proposta, revisione e distribuzione di articoli di divulgazione scientifica ai mass-media. E' uno dei primi esempi in Italia. Viene assunto nel 1999 con l'incarico di responsabile dei contenuti in Citylife S.p.A. (società composta da Accenture, Cassa di Risparmio di Firenze, Dada e MonrifNet) per la quale realizza il portale cittadino Firenze.net. Romanziere * Nel 2007 inizia a scrivere "Caldi, vuoti e veloci". Il romanzo tratta l'incredibile parabola tra vita, lavoro e manie devastanti la psiche di un Net Manager, vero guru dell'informatica nel boom della New Economy, ma coinvolto e stravolto dallo scoppio della bolla speculativa delle cosiddette dot-com iperattive nel mercato azionario dei primi anni del 2000. Nel 2008 "Caldi, vuoti e veloci" è finalista alla XXI edizione del Premio Italo Calvino per esordienti in campo letterario. Il romanzo non è ancora stato pubblicato e i suoi diritti sono curati dall'agenzia letteraria Nabu. Una recensione del romanzo è stata pubblicata nel “L’Indice dei libri del mese” (anno XXV – n.6 Giugno 2008) a firma di Mario Marchetti (vicepresidente del Premio Italo Calvino). * Nel 2009 Garamanti propone il suo secondo romanzo “L’ultimo segno sul foglio”, recensito da L’Indice dei Libri ma presentato fuori concorso ai lettori dell'Indice dei libri del mese. Saggista * Nel 2013 è pubblicato "Il grande libro delle mappe" (Mondadori editore), con le illustrazioni di Marco Serpieri, per ragazzi dagli 8 ai 14 anni. * Sempre nel 2013 è pubblicato "Gestire e migliorare le vendite - Come rendere efficiente la commercializzazione – L’organizzazione, gli strumenti, le verifiche, gli sviluppi", (De Vecchi – Giunti editore), a cura di Change Training & Consulting, con l’introduzione di Clint Oram (CTO Co-founder, Sugar CRM). Comunicazione Web Dal 1996 Gianni Garamanti si occupa di comunicazione web, realizza e gestisce piattaforme CMS, CRM e LMS. Nel 2003 diventa Amministratore delegato di una società di web content providing Didattica * E' formatore in aula e a distanza, presenta e organizza incontri e discussioni pubbliche dal 1995. Direttore del museo FirST di Firenze Il 1 luglio 2013 assume l'incarico di Direttore della Fondazione Scienza e Tecnica e quindi anche del Museo FirST - Firenze Scienza e Tecnica. Note 1.Diploma della Scuola di Drammaturgia di Dacia Maraini (presso il Teatro delle Donne, a Calenzano - Firenze) 2. Diplomato alla scuola di recitazione dei Teatri dell'Imbarco di Nicola Zavagli e Barbara Visibelli 3. Assistente alla regia per lo spettacolo "Amaramore" di e con Carlina Torta 4. Responsabile del sito Radiodrammi.it e co-autore dello script radiofonico "Anime perse" insieme al gruppo di lavoro di Radiodrammi.it 5. Redazione e progettazione di “Mon jardin guide pratique de jardinage”, CD-Rom distribuito in Francia da Emme editore (1999) 6. Premio del Parco Naturale dell’Arcipelago Toscano per la migliore tesi di laurea sugli aspetti naturalistici e antropici (1998) 7. Supervisione e predisposizione dei sistemi di comunicazione per “Socializzare in tutte le lingue del mondo” (2008 progetto promosso da AICS - CeSVoT) Collegamenti esterni *www.garamanti.net (Sito ufficiale) *Museo FirST - Firenze Scienza e Tecnica *Fondazione Scienza e Tecnica *Sito italiano di Radiodrammi *Articolo scientifico pubblicato su Journal of Environmental Design, An Analysis of Human Impact on the Island od Elba (Tuscan Archipelago) and the Evolution of its Landscape from 1980 to Today Fonti * Categoria:Ambientalisti italiani Categoria:Direttori di musei italiani Categoria:Scrittori italiani Categoria:Tecnologi italiani Categoria:Architetti paesaggisti Categoria:Biologi italiani